


Mothers Don't Always Know Best

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Evil Mary Winchester, F/M, Kinky Dean, Masturbation, Smut, Threats, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Mothers Don't Always Know Best

You were walking around the bunker, in your underwear and Dean's dressing gown, phone in the pocket. Mary was cleaning the boys rooms, little did she know she'd find your underwear in Dean's. You were doing the laundry, after getting injured on a hunt.

You'd hung the clothes out to dry when you felt your phone buzz. It was Dean on Kik. With the new update, you were able to have a video call, without having to pay for Skype. You had a message from Dean.  
'Face call me. Now' which was accompanied by the universal symbol for horny, the purple devil.

You smiled and walked into your bedroom, locking the door behind you. Mary had tidied it anyway, but you really didn't want her walking in. You laid on the bed and hit the video call button.   
"Hey babe" Dean said when he answered the call. He smirked at you as you blushed.  
"Hey baby" you responded. You felt the vibrations from inside of you suddenly ramp up high.  
"Fuck you" you cursed. Damn Dean and his request to make you have a vibrating plug in for the hunts you couldn't go on. He chuckled and shook the remote slightly. You whimpered and smirked.  
"If I give you a show...can I come?" You asked quietly. Dean grinned and nodded  
"Gotta be a good show though" he smirked and you fake gasped.   
"As if all of mine aren't good" you chuckled before leaning the phone against the bed frame and moving back so Dean had a good view. You smirked to yourself and laid back, pushing the dressing gown away.

Now naked, you trailed a hand down your front, briefly toying with your nipples before moving down to your thighs. You groaned softly and trailed your hands up your thighs, spreading them slightly.   
"Damn baby" you heard Dean moan. You rocked your hips against the plug slightly before reaching into the drawer beside your bed. It had a lock, but you only left the key in it if you were in the room. You pulled out the toy, pressing the vibrations against your clit. You pulled the larger dildo out and smirked to Dean. You could hear quiet moans coming from him already. You smirked to yourself and pushed the dildo into your pussy, moaning at the wet noise it made. You groaned and shifted so you could ride the toy like you would Dean.

You lifted your hips until just the tip of the toy was inside of you, before dropping down with a moan.   
"Oh God baby...can't wait till I'm back and you ride me" Dean groaned. You could hear the slick sound of his hand moving against his cock, you could tell he was close. You groaned and shifted so you were laid on your front, humping the toy. You were just as close.   
"Go on baby, come for me. Show me how bad you want to ride me" Dean said. You groaned and took a deep breath.  
"How about I video it and send you it?" You said, trailing your fingers through your wetness. He grinned.  
"Sounds like a good plan" He smirked. You smiled and ended the face call, opening the camera. You hit record and placed the phone beneath you, before humping the toy and moaning. You pushed the toy deep inside of you.  
"Fuck daddy" you moaned loudly. You pulled the toy out slightly before pushing it in faster and harder, coming with a moan. You panted and moaned weakly for a few moments before ending the video and sending it to Dean, it was only 2 minutes but that was more than enough with the the current state he was in.

Sure enough, two minutes later you got a video of Dean stroking himself to completion. He came on his black slacks with a soft moan of your name. You smirked to yourself and pushed the other toy back in, grabbing a pair of Dean's boxers to put on beneath his dressing gown, before tidying up and locking the drawer and hiding the key. You made sure the bed was tidy enough before leaving the room.

At midnight, you and Mary were watching a movie when Dean called you.  
"Hey Dean" You answered the call.  
"Hey gorgeous, me and Sammy are on our way back now. We should be back by morning" He said. You smiled and looked to Mary, nodding to say they were on their way back.  
"Do you want me to stay up or not?" You said, playing with the tie of the dressing gown.    
"It's up to you, I'll be sleeping for a couple of days anyway" He said.  
"I'll stay up then, I'll make you a dinner or something. I'll see you later though" You smiled.   
"Okay sweetie, I love you" he said. You heard Sam making noises in the background, followed by Dean punching him.   
"You too, now go be sickeningly sweet to Sam to make him uncomfortable" you smirked, avoiding hinting to Mary of your relationship.  
"Yeah I will, see you later babe" Dean said, ending the call. You chuckled to yourself and shoved the phone into the pocket.  
"Hey Mary, they're on way back so you can go up to bed if you want, I'll stay up and make them some food or something, maybe sort more of the books in the library" you said. Mary nodded.   
"If you're sure" she smiled and nodded.  
"Also, if you're trying to hide a relationship with my son, don't leave your slut underwear in his room" she said before leaving.  
"What?" You said, confused at her sudden...anger. Mary had already gone though, disappearing into the winding corridors of the bunker. You sighed and texted Dean.  
"I think Mary knows" you sent, putting your phone back in the pocket before going into the pantry and grabbing some ingredients to bake a cake, some cookies and some brownies.

A few hours later, you started making the boys a special breakfast you'd made them a few times. Bacon, sausage, egg, mushroom and tomato in a baguette. They loved it and it was the easiest thing for you to make. You'd just finished when they both walked in, bloody, bruised and dirty. Dean smiled widely and pulled you into a deep kiss when he saw you. You weren't bothered about Sam knowing of your relationship, but Mary...she wasn't exactly aware of the changes to society fully and she didn't understand that your relationship with Dean was a normal one.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen, coffee has just brewed so you have a good breakfast before you...become rather occupied for a while" you smirked, trailing your hand down Dean's front. He smirked eagerly and kissed you deeply, before pulling away and following you into the kitchen.

Soon enough, Dean was dragging you up to his room, where he grabbed you both a towel and walked across to the shower room. Mary was walking towards you both, but Dean didn't seem too bothered by it, which surprised you. Dean walked into the bathroom while you raided the cupboard outside of the bathroom for your favourite soap.    
"Keep the hell away from my son, or you'll have to deal with me" she hissed in your ear. You waited until she passed before slipping away from the bathroom. You walked back over to your bedroom and locked the door behind you, so neither Sam nor Dean could get in. You laid on the bed and pulled your knees to your chest.

A few moments passed and you heard a knock at the door. You had tears streaming down your cheeks, but you were silent in the hopes he'd leave.   
"I suppose I'll ring her phone" he said loudly, knowing you always had your phone on loud.  You sighed and threw it onto the floor, all you wanted was Dean holding you close but you knew Mary would continue to threaten and bully you if you did.

"Babe..." Dean whispered from behind you. You flinched slightly. When the hell did he get there, and how the hell did he get in?  
"I had a key cut..." he murmured, sensing your confusion. You sighed and wiped your eyes.   
"What are you doing here?" You asked quietly.  
"I came to see what's got my favourite person in the world crying" He said, rubbing your hands gently. You can't face him. You can't tell him that the reason your crying is because you're terrified of his mom threatening you, even though you've been kidnapped by Lucifer himself and never cried. You shook your head and sighed  
"It doesn't matter" you murmured.  
"Just go shower and sleep for a few days" you said, moving your hands from his. You instantly missed the warmth they provided.   
"Not without you" he said adamantly. You shook your head and sighed.  
"Not without you" he said. He turned you to face him and he brushed away your tears, holding you close. Despite the smell of dead-thing blood, you could still smell the combination of apple pie, motor oil and beer that made something which was ultimately the man you loved - Dean. That realisation made you sigh and wipe away your tears, you love Dean. He pulled you close and embraced you.  
"Talk to me Babe..." he whispered.  
"Your mom..." you trailed off. He seemed to understand, and he stood up and pulled you with him.  
"She's still living in the 80's. Ignore anything she says, it's what I think and what you think that matters..." Dean said, walking to the bathrooms. You nodded and sighed.  
"I'm just scared...she's threatened me and I know she would very easily pull through with it" You admitted  
"What's the worst she said" Dean asked softly, embracing you.  
"She told me...if I didn't back off from you...she'd stab me up my vagina and ask me if it feels like you..." you trailed off. Dean flinched and hugged you.  
"I'll make sure to talk to her" He whispered. You nodded and wiped away your tears. He smiled and rubbed your shoulder  
"Cmon, I wanna pamper my favourite person" Dean smiled and dragged you into the bathroom again.


End file.
